


Tony has list

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Super short list of things Tony likes about Loki





	Tony has list

Tony loved having everyone living there with him in the tower, and one thing, was that he was learning about Loki. Yes, Loki was living with them all and everyone still hated the guy. However, fact remains that Loki was a part of the family now.  
The things that Tony learned about the god, himself, that shocked him were one: Loki didn't like eating meats of any kind. He liked fruits or seaweeds, which Tony found odd, but he would see him eating those things. Blueberries were his favorite type of fruit.  
The second thing was that he adored his brother Thor. He would seek him out and they would both hang out together. Sometimes it got to Tony to see their closeness. Whatever happened to their planet had brought them closer together. Tony really saw the sweetness in the little brother, big brother type play out between the two.  
Thirdly, Loki didn't like Hulk or Bruce for that matter. He didn't like Steve Rogers or Bucky or Fury, and he couldn't stand being in the same room as them. He didn't really get along with anyone. Jane and Darcy were the two he liked, possibly because they had something to do with Thor.  
The fourth thing was that Loki liked cats. The first cat that Bruce noticed was in the workshop that he and Tony used. The cat's name was Tony, and the next was Bad Hulk. They all ended up finding a few more cats. Thor thought it was funny that his little brother liked them because he did the same thing back at their home on Asgard.  
The fifth was that Loki hated going out in public or dealing with anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. He shied away from them in public.   
The sixth thing that Tony found interesting was that Loki really loved sushi. He didn't like any other kinds of meat, but he enjoyed sushi and fish. He liked fruits, but anything else, not so much, and he thought coffee was awful.  
And lastly, Tony found out that Loki was abused by a past lover. Tony had overheard Thor and Loki talking about it on the rooftop. Thor seemed to be worried about his brother. Loki said he was fine, but he shared that today was the same day that their father killed Loki's boyfriend in front of him. He had lost two kids: one was from his father's own hand, and the other was from Thor. Upon finding this out, Tony wanted to hate Thor and he sort of understood where Loki's hate was coming from.  
Tony was going to study these seven things that he learned about Loki. Maybe one day Tony would ask Loki out on a date.


End file.
